You're my number two
by Nameless killer
Summary: Mikan Sakura attends a prestigious school full of elites just to beat her childhood rival,Natsume Hyuuga.The reason behind the chase? Read the story. NXM R&R please
1. Chapter 1: I'm number two

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice so don't sue the innocent writer of this fanfic.

"**You're my number two"**

**Chapter 1: I'm number two**

_Mikan Sakura._

_A girl gifted with a lot of talents_

_Unimaginable strength_

_Immaculate beauty_

_Terrific intellect_

"_The perfect girl"_

**R-R-R-R-I-I-I-I-N-N-N-N-G-G-G-G !**

-yawn- "huuuhh…" Mikan yawned as she sat at her fluffy, small and white bed

_Another day, another ass-kicking…Today! I'll beat him! That's for sure! I'm going to rip that stupid smirk off of his proud face…_

**Sakura Residence:**

"Good morning Ji-chan!" Mikan happily greeted his grandfather who is currently drinking his morning tea while reading the daily newspaper

"Good morning to you too Mi-chan. Now, take good care of yourself and make the world know how great the Sakura's are!" The oldman proudly said while raising his fist high

"Of course Ji-chan!! I'll beat him today!! See you later Ji-chan" Mikan confidently responded,also raising her fist up high then proceeded to exit the house

**Gakuen Alice:**

_**Mikan's POV** _

_Uh-oh… I smell crowd… This doesn't smell good. _

_I observed my surroundings only to hear…_

"**KYAAAAA!!" **My ears nearly bled hearing the loud thrills of the girls

_Before I knew anything else, group of boys and girls just piled up in an organized manner then as if in a chorale they greeted me…_

**Good morning Mikan Sakura-sama!! **All of them greeted then bowed their heads as if they're my servants and I'm their master

_**Normal POV** _

-sweatdrops- "Everyone, you need not to greet me that way,you know." Mikan said while sweatdropping

"Ahh…Sakura Mikan-sama is as humble as usual" A random boy said out loud that made others clap their hands

"As expected from a S class student" Another student said

_Why are they even clapping…Mikan thought as she narrowed her eyes at the sight of a black car approaching the outside gates of the academy._

**-tires screeching-**

_**Mikan's POV** _

_Oh boy…oh boy… here we go… the spawn of the devil has arrived…_

_I narrowed my eyes as I set my gaze upon the boy exiting the black limousine_

_He's no other than my rival_

_Natsume Hyuuga_

_**Normal POV** _

"Good morning Natsume Hyuuga-sama" A pile of girls and boys with glittering stars in their eyes coordinately greeted the boy who just exited the limousine

"Hn" Was the only reply of the gorgeous boy-being in front of them

"Polka. Don't tell me you've already fallen the great Natsume Hyuuga" Natsume teased, his voice full of amusement

"Keep dreaming…_oh-so great_ jerk." Mikan scoffed, her voice full of sarcasm

"Whatever. **Number two** " Natsume shrugged then walked past Mikan who's left dumbfounded

..1

..2

..3

"Oh..no..you…didn't...call..me…number**…** _**two" **_Mikan hissed while having the dark aura surround her that made Natsume smirk and the crowd of student around her gasp

"**Why you JERKKKK!!" Mikan **screamed while reaching for her leather shoe then ….Guess what she did..

Mikan threw her shoe against Natsume who's walking ahead of her oblivious of the shoe that's been aimed against him

We all knew about Natsume's reflexes…right? So I guess you know what happened…

He effortlessly dodged the shoe..which caused the shoe to hit someone else..And guess who..

**-THUD!-**

-frog croaks-

"_Uh-oh…." Students who saw the incident thought and gasped as they saw the killer aura of the victim_

"WHO THE HECK THREW A SHOE ON ME?!" A male voice shouted as he searched the crowd on who's responsible for the incident

**Mikan's POV**

"Damn! I missed!" I whispered to no one as I touched my chin and closed my eyes to think for my next attack

_The time I fluttered my eyes open, I saw students looking strangely at me. Like they want to warn me about something. _

_I looked around the surroundings to find him, then shrugged the feeling when I saw the jerk out of sight.._

_"Damn Hyuuga, you're gonna pay for this."_

**-all students points their point fingers at her-**

"Huh?. What is it? Ah! The shoe? Oh yes! I own that shoe! kindly return it to me please! Thank you very much" I said out loud with my left hand holding my bag and my right hand behind my head with my eyes closed

"Here it is... _**Miss Sakura** _" I heard a middle-aged male say with displeasure and anger

"Ah thank you………JIN-JIN?!" I was flabbergasted by the sight of a "_**ready to kill the person who threw a shoe on me"** _look of my Math teacher Jin-jin

Before anything else, I snatched my shoe from Jin-jin…

Then I ran for my life…

"SAKURA!!" I heard Jin-jin's faint voice while running towards our classroom

Normal POV

**Somewhere around the academy:**

"-Pant- tssh…-pant- finally" Mikan mumbled to no one as she walked towards the door of a certain glass house

Mikan opened the glass door then flashed her infamous sunny smile to the familiar figures in front of her

"Goooooood Moooorning Everyone!!" Mikan happily greeted everyone

A blonde figure approached the hazel-eyed heroine

"Good morning to you too Mikan" the blonde boy greeted Mikan with a sweet smile

"Yuu! How's your mom? Is she feeling better now?" Mikan questioned with worried expression

"Yeah. She's getting better now. Thanks for the concern" Yuu replied with a smile

**Mikan's POV**

_Yuu Tobita.._

_14 years old _

_Son of a CEO of an international airline company_

_I've known him since elementary, back then, he wore big circular glasses that concealed his big eyes. Now, he wears contact lens that reveals his light brown colored eyes that perfectly compliments his blonde hair._

_Ranked number four _

_What's the deal about ranks? Alice Gakuen…_

_A school for students who came from prestigious families_

_Students are classified from A-F based on their intellect. Of course A, the highest and F, the lowest _

_The top ten students who are able to pass the S type test will most likely fall under the S class_

**"** Anyway, where's Hotaru and the rest?**"** I asked Yuu while putting my bag down at the soft sofa

**"** Hotaru's been here awhile ago but she's been called by some of the administrators for a some sort of a meeting**"** Yuu answered while typing some letters in his laptop **"** The rest? Still asleep...I called their households awhile ago..Don't worry, they'll be here any minute**"**

-**door slam-**

**Normal POV**

"Who in the _–beep_ - world would _–beep-_ slam the glass door?!" Mikan angrily said out loud while banging her fist at the coffee table near the sofa

"Shut up number two" Natsume said then plastered a smirk in his face

"I've had enough of unfortunate events for today so I'll forgive you for slamming the door so loudly…" Mikan said softly, resisting the urge to rip the head off of the crimson-eyed lad in front of him

"But for calling me number two…twice…"Mikan hissed..

**Mikan's POV**

"You are gonna die Hyuugaaaa!!" I screamed while aiming my fist at the bastard who just called me number -beep-..Grr..I even hate the thought of that number

_Natsume Hyuuga_

_15 years old_

_Son of a CEO of the well-known Hyuuga Corporation_

_Ranked number one_

_Yeah.Life sucks.I know. I've been with him since elementary too. The only thing that changed about him is his height. Attitude? He's been an arrogant, smart-assed boy for who knows how long._

**Normal POV**

Mikan dashed towards the poker faced lad near the glass door when….

She carelessly stepped her foot on an over polished glass floor…

**Mikan's POV**

_I was dashing towards him when I stepped on the super shiny glass floor..the next thing I knew..I'm on my way onto kissing the hard floor…when.._

_-Slide-_

**-THUD-**

_Huh? I thought glass floors are cold and fragile. This floor sure is warm_

"Addicted to my body already? Cherry.."Hyuuga said to me with such amusement and…he's smirking?!

"As if. Hyuuga…" I scoffed, planting a sour expression on my face "I just realized this now...that your face..."I softly muttered then sweetly smiled at him

**Natsume's POV**

_What is polka thinking? What about my face? More importantly, what's with that heavenly smile?_

_I kept my gaze on her smile. I feel so… powerless..seeing those God-send, mind-bashing, nerve-racking, hearbeat-racing smile_

_"Damn.Snap out of it Hyuuga!" I mentally slapped myself as I snapped out of my own smiley world then asked her a question_

"What about my face? Huh Cherry prints?" I nonchalantly asked. Any minute now, she'll flare up and whack me with that fist of hers

"Your face….." She gently caressed my cheeks..Making my heartbeat race so fast

_Damnations. My heart's gonna leap out of my chest any minute_

_This girl…_

_Mikan Sakura_

_14 years old_

_Granddaughter of a former CEO of the Sakura industries_

_I've known her first when we we're six. _

_I've been with her since elementary. _

_Ranked number two_

_She's my number two _

_**-End of Chapter-** _

_**To be continued…** _

* * *

**_I got inspired by the manga Special A. _**

_Me: I miss Hotaru -whimpers- _

_Hotaru: -Aims the baka gun at me-_

_Me: Kidding...-sweatdrops-_

_Hotaru: Read and Review the idiot's fanfic ok? -aims the baka gun at the readers- you know the routine._

_Me: -sweatdrops**-** So..did you enjoy the first chapter? I wish you did. huhuhu,._

_No flaming please..I'm too young to burn..heheh. Constructive criticisms? I will gladly accept.. I lack experience in writing so..please help me if it doesn't bother you that much..-grins-_


	2. Chapter 2: The top five

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and I never will.

"**You're my number two"**

**Chapter 2: The top 5**

_**Alice Gakuen** _

_A private school for the wealthy_

_Classes are according to students' mental and physical capacity. _

_Classes are from A to F. A being the highest and F being the lowest_

_Among those classes is the S class. Only the top ten students who excel in every class are admitted. _

_S class students stay at the "glass house"; an isolated place where they can study and kill time. _

_**Previously:** _

_**Natsume POV:** _

"_What about my face? Huh, Cherry prints?" I asked, nonchalantly. Any minute now, she'll flare up and whack me with that fist of hers_ .

"_Your face..." She gently caressed my cheeks...Making my heartbeat race so fast._

--

**Now:**

"I've never been so close to your face, I never realized that….."

Natsume stared at her for a minute then softly said, "Never realized what? That I'm too handsome?"

"I never realized that your eyes have the same color of a baboon's arse, it suits you, you always act like an ass and you have that perverted personality, so it definitely suits you. Arse." Mikan blurted, killing the excitement hidden beneath the lad's icy expression

"..." The raven haired lad only frowned at the brunette on top of him.

**-Whack-**

"Ha-ha! Caught you off-guard, didn't I?!" Mikan stood up and placed her hands at her hips "That's for calling me number two and for peeking underneath my skirt! You conceited pervert!" she stuck her tongue out childishly then smiled as she offered her hand to help him stand up

**Natsume's POV:**

'_I can't believe I let myself get whacked by an idiot.' _

'_For a minute there, I thought she was going to confess or something.'_

'_Oh well, I'll get my revenge later...'_

**Normal POV**

Natsume smirked mischievously as he accepted Mikan's hand. "Anyway, T-thanks for s-s-saving me b-back there…Hyuuga" he heard Mikan say while gritting her teeth; he knew she hated mentioning "thanks" to him.

As soon as Natsume finally managed to stand up, he quickly pulled Mikan towards him to proceed to his so-called _"revenge"._

_**(A/N: What did he do?** _ _**?)** _

He quickly pulled Mikan's arm towards him, causing her to lose balance and sink her face into his chest. _"You're beginning to look like a grown-up woman_ _**…number two** _ _"_ he whispered, seductively into her ears then nibbled her left ear teasingly.

This made Mikan feel goose bumps appear on her skin. She was stupefied by his actions and his tone of voice. It definitely annoyed the hell out of her.

"Hyuuga! You perverted manure!" She roared, triumphantly freeing herself from the hands of the devil. Her face, flushed with both anger and embarrassment. She quickly went beside Yuu to take cover from the devil in disguise.

Mikan hurriedly sat at the chair beside Yuu. "Natsume you jerk…pervert….freak…idiot…son of a -beep-" She muttered, repeatedly under her breath as if chanting a perilous spell.

Yuu just continued typing letters pretending not to hear his friend's silent tantrums. _'So something stupid happened again, huh', _ Yuu sighed then rapidly typed letters to fight the urge of comforting his friend. He knows better not to comfort Mikan if she's in the, _**"I'm throwing a silent tantrum mode"** _ .

The glass door opened, revealing a boy with sapphire eyes and shiny blonde hair that made him look like the prince of every girl's dreams. He was wearing the S-class uniform consisting of a checkered black and brown pants and white polo with a gray colored necktie, topped by a black vest with the S-class emblem embroidered in it. Beside him, a girl with a pair of noticeable amethyst eyes stood. Along with her stern looking face and her short but neatly elegant black hair. She was wearing the S-class uniform for girls, which consist of a checkered black and brown mid-thigh skirt, a white blouse with a grey necktie topped with a black vest with the S-class emblem embedded in it.

The blue-eyed boy walked towards Natsume and gave him a light tap on the shoulder. "What's the matter Natsume?" He asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

Natsume slightly turned and shrugged, "It's nothing Ruka". He walked near the coffee table and took a seat at the leather sofa and started to read a manga. Ruka just smiled and took a seat near Yuu, and opened his own laptop.

"Oi, brainy dummy."

Mikan snapped out of her "tantrum mode" and took a glance near the glass door. "Hotaru? Hotaru!!" She quickly stood up and dashed towards her amethyst-eyed best friend.

She was merely four steps away from Hotaru when Mikan was greeted by three air gun bullets.

**-Swish-swish-boom-**

She managed to dodge two bullets when her eyes accidentally met a pair of crimson that made remember the incident earlier and lose concentration. "Ow...Hotaru .You meanie, why do you always carry that satanic gun?! And why do I always taste the wrath of that weapon every morning?" She said angrily while standing up and dusting off dirt from her black skirt.

"You and Nogi are the perfect guinea pigs for my inventions" Hotaru said casually, then blew the hot steam of air coming from her freshly-used weapon. "You'll never change…" Mikan sighed in defeat.

**Mikan's POV**

_Hotaru Imai_

_14 years old_

_She's my best friend! I bet most of you won't believe it._

_Daughter of the president of the respectable "Imai innovations". The company name should give you the meaning of what they specialize at_

_Greedy. Sassy. Schemer. But she's still my best friend_

_Ranked number three._

_--_

_Ruka Nogi_

_15 years old_

_He's the son of the chairman of this school_

_He loves animals. Back when we were in elementary, he always use to carry a pink bunny with him. Now, he carries no animal but he still loves them. I heard he has lots and lots of animals in their house._

_He's Hotaru's favorite blackmailing subject. –Sigh-_

_And...He is the jerk's best friend. Can you believe that?! _

_Anyway, he's ranked number five._

_You could say that the S class students have been together with each other since elementary so we get along just fine despite the odd combination of personalities._

**Normal POV**

After the commotion, Mikan still didn't manage to greet Hotaru with a bear hug. She greeted the two newcomers with a smile and proceeded to study on her own when…

"**SAKURA!!"**

"Was that my imagination? He-he. Of course it was. Silly me, who would hunt me in this school?" Mikan was starting to have cold sweats trickling on her forehead. Her body shivered at the thought of the person who furiously screamed her name.

**-End of Chapter-**

_**To be continued** _

_Mikan: So…who is this person? –cold sweat still trickling-_

_Me: -evil grin- You'll see at the next chapter_

_Hotaru: Idiots…_

_Mikan and I: HOTARUU_

_Hotaru: -aims baka gun at us-_

_Mikan and I: -freeze- heheh…_

_Hotaru: Read and review the girl's fanfic ok? –aims baka gun at the readers- you know what's next._

_Me: I give my utmost gratitude to Miss Keira, for editing this chapter. I really thank you. :) _


	3. Chapter 3: The troubled girl

-Start of Disclaimer-

**Disclaimer:** I absolutely do not own Gakuen Alice. Higuchi Tachibana is the rightful owner of GA.

-End of Disclaimer-

"**You're my number two"**

**Chapter 3: The troubled girl**

The glass house, a place where the S-class students hangout and study. S-class students have the privilege to use the glass house as much as they please, as long as it does not hurt the moral code of the school.

Inside the glass house, you can clearly see a mahogany tea table, a big lunch table, good for 12 people, a clean and sparkling kitchen. Also there's a comfortable leather sofa set together with a white coffee table, an upright black piano, a classy chessboard table and many other pieces for academic excel and play.

"**SAKURA!!" **

Mikan glanced at everyone inside the glass house. "Hey everyone, is it just me hearing Jin-Jin's voice? Oh, please tell me I'm hearing it inside my head, right?" Everyone shook their heads in reply

"Oh no--it's about that blasted shoe incident! Great. Just great, now I have to spend time with that--that frog freak." Mikan sighed, then went outside the glass house. Mr. Jin-Jin, the strict math teacher, stood there waiting.

"Sakura! 2 hours calculus. Now. If you don't answer all the work books I give you correctly, I'll--" He was cut of mid-threat.

"You'll what? You'll give me some more statistics workbook?" Mikan raised an eyebrow then sneered at her teacher. "You know me Jin-Jin, I won't be intimidated in Mathematics anymore. I'm not the 5-year old Mikan you once knew," she said.

"…" She had rendered him speechless. True, she's quite a genius at Math unlike before, but still she still has that itty bit of weakness at the subject. He was Mikan's private tutor back when she was still a 5-year old girl. A lot has changed. Before, she was a speechless girl with that cold-looking eyes and snobbish attitude, despite the superior attitude; she was weak and definitely a no-no at Math.

(A/N: Due to a certain shoe incident, Mikan was forced to attend a 2-hour workbook answering session with the frog-loving teacher.)

**-Classroom-**

'_Ha, two hours is more then enough time to answer these,' Mikan thought. _ She patiently did the work but, occasionally glancing at the clock.

_Meanwhile… at the glass house…_

The _click-clack_ of Yuu's typing could be heard in the glass house. "What did Sakura-san do this time?" Ruka asked him, with a bit of worry in his voice.

"I don't know much about the incident. I only know that it involves Mikan, throwing a shoe at someone and hitting Jinno-sensei. I only caught a few murmurs hear and there of it," Yuu replied. He then shut off his lap top to give his full attention to Ruka.

"The idiot has been with Jinno-sensei since she was 5. I think being with him now won't bother her that much," a monotonous voice joined their idle chat. While Natsume just ignored them and continued reading his shounen manga.

Hotaru stood behind Ruka, who was gazing at the computer in front of him. "Hey Nogi, fetch me some crab roe," she ordered him, boringly. He didn't blink an eye and continued his gaze upon the computer screen. "Imai-san, would you please get it yourself. I'm in the middle of editing someone's thesis paper," The blue-eyed boy replied with utmost respect and politeness.

"Yuu, do know that my air gun can blow people's brain out from the protection of the skull? Do you want to watch an example of it? Or would you rather buy these limited edition of Ruka dressed as a girl-in-mini-skirt pictures?" Hotaru asked Yuu, sluggishly. This made Ruka sweat profusely and forcibly obey the blackmailer's command. He quickly remembered what would happen to people who dared to refuse Hotaru Imai's command. The next thing Ruka did was to run and get his master's crab roe.

Everyone in the glass house was silent. They all minded their own business. Mikan was not around now to share lame jokes and talk about random topics, for she's with Mr. Jinno. Ruka was still in the process of buying some crab roes for Hotaru. Hotaru is reading the ninth edition of a nanotechnology book. Natsume is dozing hi off, having an opened manga cover his face. Yuu currently busy, reading books about Mathematics.

**After two hours…**

"Jin-Jin... What's the chance of letting me stay for two whole hours? I finished all the workbooks you gave to me a hour before." Mikan asked angrily, as she slammed the workbooks in his desk.

"Sakura-san, you figured it out. Actually, I am going to ask you something…How is Sakura-Sama? I heard he's sick right now."

Mikan stared at the outside window "Jii-chan is an idiot, always acting strong and normal in front of me. He still has a fever. He hates to see me worried about him, so I treat him as if he's not sick. This morning, he even greeted me energetically." Jinno just sighed after hearing his student.

"Even after the retirement, he didn't change a bit. Sakura-san, do you know about your parent—" He didn't get the chance to finish the sentence, Mikan was already cutting him off.

Her eyes suddenly became hidden beneath her bangs "Jin-Jin, two hours already passed and I already completed your workbooks so I think it's proper for me to go now." She said in a very low tone of voice then started walking away from the classroom.

Jinno just stared at her retreating figure and sighed.

'_So, you still hate your parents…'_

Mikan walked out of the classroom and found herself thinking about the day she first met her grandfather.

-Flashback-

A four-year-old girl with pale complexion and perceptible hazel eyes stood outside the warm house, her boots sinking in the pile of snow; her gloved hands, clasping as if looking for warmth and comfort; her eyes, looking randomly as if looking for answers. It was a cold winter night, yet, she's there…standing alone in the cold soil, producing warmth for herself, thinking about everything her cousin Luna said to her.

"_Poor little ugly girl. Your parents got disgusted by your looks; they ran off and left you," Luna said, smirking at the little girl in front of her._

"…"

"_If you think my parents are letting you stay here because of money, then you've thought wrong. Your parents paid us nothing, they simply left you at our doorstep then went on with their own lives. Since my parents pitied your stupid looking face, they decided to let you stay with me. Learn to be grateful to people like me," Luna said with animosity then left the girl thinking._

_The poor looking girl just stared at her retreating figure then went outside, as if waiting for someone to come home. Her shoulder-length, brown hair gently swayed along with the chilly breeze. Her eyes, filled with agony and disbelief fixed its gaze upon the people walking in the street. 'If I were to become a good girl, will they get me back?' She thought, innocently._

After minutes of standing and staring, she heard her cousin scream her name. She immediately turned her heels and went inside her relatives' residence.

Days passed by and still, no sign of her parents. Mikan silently cried alone for two months, but still the world paid her no mind. Her cousin continued picking on her and throwing off words she didn't even know. Words like "filthy, reprehensible, and dim-witted" the other words she couldn't even pronounce. Luna treated her like an animal. She insulted her with such abhorrence, deprived her from eating proper breakfast, made her clean the house at her age of four. Mikan tried asking her why she hated her so much, only a slap on the face answered her, after that…she didn't bother asking anymore.

Mikan endured those dreadful days for a year. A day came when a black limousine stopped in front of their house, then men, wearing black suits and sunglasses came inside their house and took her away from the Koizumi residence. While a man was carrying her towards the car, she could hear the scream of _"What?! That's preposterous! Why would _ _**he** _ _ adopt her?!"_

By the time she stepped her feet at the mansion, fear is the only feeling she had. She thought that whoever adopted her will let her suffer more, just looking at the big house, she felt like going back to the Koizumi's for the thought of cleaning Luna's house is way better than cleaning this whole mansion. Her frightening thoughts vanished when three maids lead her to the house and gave her a warm bath like any child should have, dressed her up in a very comfortable pair of pajamas and lead her to a big room.

She stayed at a room painted with bright hues, unicorns and butterflies galore. She saw a big bed and without second thoughts whatsoever, she hurriedly jumped at the bed. As if this was the first time she enjoyed childhood, she jumped and grinned like an idiot. After appreciating the warm room she's going to stay at, she comfortably snuggled herself at the fluffy pillows and went to her own dreamland.

Luna's methods of waking up a person she hates were very atrocious. Usually, she would wake Mikan up with a bucket full of water or she would screech, "wake up stupid!" with full power in Mikan's ears. As she fluttered her eyes open, she felt quite strange, in a good way. Instead of waking up with wet clothes and a bucket in head, she woke up with dry pajamas. While she was in the middle of her daze, the three maids who gave her a bath yesterday came back and gave her breakfast in bed. After eating, they gave her a bath, combed her hair, dressed her up like a princess, but they never said a word to her. She found them quite…odd. For she could understand what they meant without saying a word. As the maids directed her to another room, she took a deep breath and prepared herself for what's coming next. As if having a sixth sense, she knew that this is **his** room. The person who adopted her from the wicked cousin of hers is in that room.

The door opened, and there…she saw an old man. She looked at him straight in the eyes, and she found herself, loosing up and trusting him. The old man smiled at her with such gentleness and walked towards her. He kneeled down at her level and gave her a tender pat in the head then gave her a warm hug. "Sakura Mikan. That will be your name from now on and you'll be my cute granddaughter." That was the first time she felt so welcomed. She muttered, "Thank you…"and hugged the old man back with tears of joy flowing out from her hazel orbs.

_That was the first time I saw Jii-chan…_

-End of Flashback-

As Mikan took long strides across the corridor of the high school building, she heard the speaker call her attention.

"S-class student, Mikan Sakura, please come to the principal's office immediately. I repeat, S-class student, Mikan Sakura, please come to the principal's office immediately."

In Alice Academy, calling the principal's attention only means one thing, it's an important matter to be discussed privately. With that, students of Alice Academy were bothered; they clearly know that being called by the principal is a big hell of a deal. Whispers and murmurs roared at the vicinity of the school. Everyone asking one another questions like

"What did she do?"

"Was it about the shoe incident?".

Even the S-class students were disturbed by the sudden uproar.

Yuu dropped the pen he was holding, Hotaru stared at the can of crab roe in front of her, _'Idiot'_ she thought. Ruka halted, looking at the speaker. While the shounen manga dropped off from Natsume's sleeping face. They may be doing different things but they had the same thought _'Something's wrong'._

Mikan rushed herself at the principal's office. She knocked at the door three times then let herself in. As she opened the door… There stood the person she least expected…

Tears started flowing out from her hazel eyes as she took a quick look at the person standing near the principal._** 'Why now?'** _

_**-** _

**End of Chapter**

_**-** _

_**To be continued…** _

**(A/N: So this is the shadow-ish part of the story. )**

**Special thanks to the following people:**

XxblackwingsxX , sheenly32 ,xXRaInBow-ChanXx ,comicworm ,flamehaze ,Reborn In Light ,lucia096 ,tinkatisobese and to the anonymous reviewers.

Extra-special thanks to Miss Keira for beta-reading my story. :)

Thank you everyone.

Hotaru: How many times do you need to say "thanks" just to prove your point?

Me: Forever. :)

Hotaru: That's not a number..Stupid.

Me: -sweatdrop- hihihi.

Hotaru: Read and Review this stupid girls story...or else..-points baka gun at the readers-


	4. Chapter 4: Downs and ups

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice will never be under my possession. -bow-

"**You're my number two"**

**Chapter 4: Downs and ups**

'_What does it feels like to be loved by your parents?'_

'_How does it feel?'_

_As I grow up in the care of my grandfather, my mind registered a million questions--yet only a few is answered_

_**Previously:** _

_Mikan rushed herself at the principal's office. She knocked at the door three times then let herself in. As she opened the door... There stood the person she least expected…_

_Tears started flowing out from her hazel eyes as she took a quick look at the person standing near the principal._ _** 'Why now?'** _

**Now:**

There stood a beautiful twenty-five-year-old woman with shiny blue hair and onyx eyes. It is obvious that she goes through expensive care of a dermatologist for her skin is so pampered.

With tears flowing out from her eyes "Luna…" her mouth managed to say, gruffly

Taking a few steps near the hazel-eyed teenager "My, my, my… it seems that nothing has changed over eleven years--_**Mikan** _ _" _ she said, emphasizing her name with such hostility and disgust.

True, eleven years have passed and the trauma is still there. Being abused verbally and physically is not to be forgotten so easily. Seeing the person who abused you will surely trigger memories left untouched. As for Mikan, being away from a wicked cousin for gave her a piece of serenity but for the first five months of her stay; Luna visited her in her dreams. Dreams that are ought to be called a nightmare. Now it seems like those nightmares are coming into life.

Mikan stood still as if being petrified right on the spot; her eyes filled with vacuity and her mind in complete disarray.

Luna stood in front of Mikan "Mr. Nakamura, do you mind if I borrow your office to talk with my _**beloved cousin** _ --in private" She said with her back facing the principal and her eyes; completely focused on her cousin.

"Of course Koizumi-sama, I shall now leave you two alone and give you privacy." He politely said, leaving his desk and his office.

A slap came across Mikan's face a minute after the principal's disappearance. "You filthy child! If you think, being with the old geezer will let you off my hook, think again. Ha-ha! You look so helpless right now." She said with mockery

The slap did it. Mikan shuddered and grimaced at the same time. Her mind is now in complete chaos. She completely came under the control of her cousin, all the courage shattered as if she is living her life eleven years ago.

"Didn't you know? The old man is now in the hospital. He experienced a cardiac arrest an hour after you went to school. Unfortunately, he survived." Luna said, smirking deviously at Mikan. "After his retirement, He gave me the business." Her smirk grew larger as she let the information sink into Mikan.

"…" As if she's Luna's little puppet, she can't utter a single word. _'Ji-chan had a heart attack.' _

"I'll be in charge of the mansion while he's not around and I don't want to see your hideous face so, start packing your things after school and leave the mansion. Understood?"

As for Mikan, words can't seem to come out from her mouth "…"

_**Slap!** _

Another slap made its way to her face "Answer me when I'm asking you a question! You brainless bitch!" Luna hissed, her teeth gritting with resentment. She took a few steps ahead of Mikan "I came back to make you suffer. Ha-ha-ha" she said, laughing devilishly while holding the doorknob and finally leaving Mikan, speechless.

'_I came back to make you suffer--suffer--suffer' _

The word "suffer" echoed in her head. She took a seat at one of the plush leather chairs and pondered everything that has been said to her.

Hotaru, Yuu, Ruka and Natsume waited patiently for Mikan to come back. The other five members of the S-class haven't come to school but they didn't care. It may not seem like they are worrying for her but they really are. Hotaru is now reading the tenth edition of her favorite book, Yuu is currently writing an essay for his English teacher. Ruka is busy, editing someone's thesis paper and Natsume is reading his manga.

'_What took her so long?'_ They all thought.

After two hours…

The morning has been very sunny but the afternoon is the opposite. It is now raining and students postponed their activities in the open-field. Students quickly ran inside the building to take shelter from the pouring rain.

As for Mikan, she's now on her way to the glass house. She ran as fast as she can to avoid her uniform to absorb too much water.

The _pitter-patter_ sound of the rain can be clearly heard inside the glass house. As its door opened, all of the S-class students inside the glass house jerked their heads up to see the visitor.

"I'm back!" she said, in a singsong manner.

Yuu quickly stood up and went towards Mikan "Mikan! We were all worried about you. What happened? Why did the principal call you? Are you cold?"

Mikan sweat dropped and grinned at him "Care to be my mother?" she snorted, giggling a little.

"I'm fine Yuu. The principal told me not to throw any shoe next time" she stated in a casual manner. Luckily, everyone believed her.

"Idiot" Hotaru said, monotonously. She may not seem like it but she's quite relieved that nothing else happened.

Mikan ignored the comment and gave everyone a little smile. She sat at the sofa, leaning her stressed head at its soft leather.

"Oi number two."

Sighing, "What? You jerk! I got punished by Jin-jin because of you." She snapped, giving him a hard glare.

"It's not my fault that you were born stupid." he said with no ill intentions whatsoever.

With her bangs hidden beneath her eyes, she muttered "Maybe you're right. I really was born stupid." She spun around her heels, her back facing Natsume. 'Did I offend her?' Natsume thought.

"Hey butt-face, where are the others?"

"They're not in one of my pockets" He shrugged his shoulders, fixing his eyes back at his manga.

"Great answer, Hyuuga." She said, clenching her fists, her veins popping out.

"Mikan, would you like to go with us after school? Hotaru and I planned to buy some new books" Yuu interrupted

Mikan placed her hand in her chin, pretending to think. "Nah, I think I'll pass." She said, grinning at Yuu.

Yuu was shocked by her response. He absolutely thought that she would go with them. "That was quite a shock Sakura-san, you never declined a shopping trip with Imai-san" Ruka joined the conversation.

"I've got some business to attend to later." She said, with reassurance in her voice. Deep down inside she is nervous on what to answer._'I need to find a place to stay in a hotel or apartment perhaps' _

'_Idiot. Something seems odd in this…This idiot is hiding something .I'm sure of it' _ The stoic girl thought, suspicion aroused at her exquisite mind as she eavesdropped at the conversation. She quickly picked up her cellular phone and SMS-ed a few people.

"Yuu, where are Sumire and the others?"

"Ahh. They are not going to school today, they kinda went off for some party. Nonoko's mom called an hour ago."

"Holy cow! They didn't even manage to invite us." She pouted, cutely while rummaging her backpack, looking for her cellphone.

"They invited me in some sort of galactic adventure. It sounded so idiotic so I refused" Hotaru stated in a-matter-of-fact tone while reading some messages in her phone.

"Me too" Ruka added, making the brunette stare at them, thunderstruck

She looked at her friend,with puppy eyes, hoping that he's not one of the invited too. "Yuu?"

With nervous sweat trickling at his neck, "Uhh…Me three?" he said having those sorry eyes pasted in his face.

Now, her only hope is her one and only rival, no scratch that, her foe. She slowly turned her head towards the raven-haired lad, with hope evident in her hazel orbs.

"Four"

"Nooooooo!" Feeling totally left out, she sulked and feigned a cry "Why?! Why am I the only one who's uninvited?. I love galactic space trips!," her hands, still rummaging her bag.

No one dared to add some more oil crap in the fire. They went on with their own business, saying a word to Mikan at this situation will only make their ears bleed.

After a minute of silence, the brown-haired teen let out a small shriek, "Got it!," She said, triumphantly waving her cellphone in the air. "Holy moss" she blurted, killing her own cheery momentum. (A/N: Mood change, it happens a lot so get used to it)

Yuu and Ruka turned their heads for Mikan with curiosity while the other two didn't mind the idiot

"Its battery is empty." She muttered under her breath "So that explains it"

Therefore, the trivial invitation thing ended with a stupid conclusion. Mikan was invited but she did not immediately have it for her phone has been off-ed for a long time.

'How this person be considered a genius?' Everyone except Natsume thought.

--

A blue haired woman is drinking wine in a perfectly elegant porch. Wearing a perfectly trimmed gown, being rich is obvious in her features. Her eyes, reading the paper in hand, 'Yuka, this girl will pay your own debt' she thought, smiling sinisterly.

"Do you plan to kill her?" A man said with a mischievous smirk in his face.

"No. Not yet, dear brother"

--

Hours passed in the glass house and only boredom is present. S-class students don't need to attend classes, so they only stayed at the glass house for the whole day. School bell is the only thing their waiting for.

**RRRIIINNNGGG! **

"Yahoo! Dismissal time!" Mikan cheered, while the others except Natsume smiled

"Hn"

"Oooh! Looks like somebody got the mouth cramps. Why don't you smile a little? Is your lip too numb to smile?"

"Whatever number two"

"Say what?! Hah! You may be number one in academics and sports but you're no good at smiling!" She said, confidently while pasting an annoying smirk in her face

"Hn. You? Number one at smiling? Are there cows flying in space right now?"

"Then we'll have a smiling contest! Right here, right now! Hotaru,Ruka and Yuu will be the jury" She exclaimed, pointing at her friends

"Fine then, let's make a bet. Whoever loses will do something for the winner" He said, smirking 'This is going to be interesting'

"That's definitely A-okay for me!" She grinned, sinisterly 'I'll make you kiss your own butt, Hyuuga. I'll be number one this time!'

Hotaru, Ruka and Yuu approached the two and gave their approval to judge the out-of-the blue contest.

"Whoever loses will do something the winner wants and will eat a can of raw shrimps," Hotaru added, making Ruka and Yuu stare at her in disbelief

"Fine by me!"

"Hn"

'_This is going to be a blast' _ Hotaru inwardly smirked, holding her trusty camera.

**-End of Chapter-**

_**To be continued** _

* * *

_Author's notes: Sorry for the late update.:(_

_I need a beta-reader or someone who can correct my wrong grammar and such..PM me if you're interested. please.:)_

Hotaru: This idiot is now accepting flames. So don't hesitate to type some words and send it to her. -aims baka gun at the readers- you're given two hands consisting of ten fingers, use it. Review.

Me: -sweatdrop- tee hee..thank you, reviewers. -bow-


	5. Chapter 5: The contest

-Start of disclaimer-

I wish I own Hotaru but I don't so I have to live with it. Never will I own Gakuen Alice

-End of disclaimer-

"**You're my number two"**

**Chapter 5: The contest**

_**Previously:** _

"_Then we'll have a smiling contest! Right here, right now! Hotaru, Ruka and Yuu will be the jury" She exclaimed, pointing at her friends_

"_Fine then, let's make a bet. Whoever loses will do something for the winner," He said, smirking 'This is going to be interesting'_

"_That's definitely A-okay for me!" She grinned, sinisterly 'I'll make you kiss your own butt, Hyuuga. I'll be number one this time!'_

_Hotaru, Ruka and Yuu approached the two and gave their approval to judge the out-of-the blue contest. _

"_Whoever loses will do something the winner wants and will eat a can of raw shrimps," Hotaru added, making Ruka and Yuu stare at her in disbelief_

"_Fine by me!" _

"_Hn"_

'_This is going to be a blast' Hotaru inwardly smirked, holding her trusty camera. _

**Now:**

Ruka sat in between Hotaru and Yuu in the plush leather sofa "Sakura Mikan please show us your greatest smile." He said in an elegant manner.

'_Okay! Time to shine. Ha-ha! I'll make that pervert kiss the floor in defeat' _ Mikan confidently stood in front of the judges and gave them her best smile. A smile that can launch a million fan boys' ships.

'Beautiful' Ruka and Yuu blushed a thousand shades of red. They were bedazzled by the goddess' sweet and serene smile while Hotaru just smirked and took a few shots.

'_I will earn trillions in this' _ The greedy blackmailer thought, snapping a few more shots at her best friend's so called best-smile

The three judges raised their scoreboards. They all gave her a whopping 10, with evident smile in their faces.

"Yes yes yes! I got a 10 from all of them!" She exclaimed, pointing her finger at her rival "Eat that, Hyuuga-butt!"

"Hn. The show's not yet over, number two" He replied, shrugging off his shoulders.

"Next contestant, Hyuuga Natsume" Yuu announced

"Please show us your greatest--smile" Hotaru smirked, adjusting her camera to video mode. _'This will make a king bow down to me'._

'_Come to think of it, I've never seen Natsume smile'_ Yuu thought

Mikan stood behind Yuu, focusing her eyes upon Natsume. She is confident about winning this game; she knew that Natsume wouldn't smile in front of people and camera.

'_I have no intentions of losing this game, little girl' _

"Ahem. Please proceed now." Ruka eyed his best friend, bothered. He wondered if he would really smile in front of the blackmailer's camera.

5

4

3

2

Mikan felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She grabbed her phone--

1

She carefully read a message from an anonymous person.

-crack-

A slight crack in Yuu's glasses was made. The three judges witnessed the scene. The famous Hyuuga Natsume—smiled.

No questions asked. It was glorious.

"A-ahem. M-mikan, we will now show h-his –cough- scores" Yuu stuttered, shocked from what he had just seen with his eyes.

'Lunarville Hospital' Her attention is still in her cell phone. She became unaware of the attention she is getting from all of her classmates.

**-BAKA-**

An air gun bullet landed on Mikan's temple. It definitely brought her back to reality. Sometimes, Hotaru's inventions can be a bit brutal and annoying but it has guaranteed useful.

"Ow! That hurts, you know!" She whined, rubbing her right temple "So what's up?"

"It brought you right back into reality, idiot. Be thankful for it," Hotaru said nonchalantly, waving a scoreboard at Mikan.

"Oh! Right. The scores. --The scores?! W-w-wait, I haven't even seen his smile," She complained, eyeing her friends

"You're not a judge, to begin with" Hotaru answered, focusing her eyes on the scoreboard. _'Hm. It seems like I can earn more from Hyuuga's performance' _

"She has a point, and Natsume-san really smiled." Yuu added, removing his broken glasses. The mystery upon the broken glasses remains unsolved.

'Wait. Yuu's glasses--broken? Since when? I only eyed my cell phone a few minutes' many unanswerable questions popped out of her mind, yet, she didn't ask. "Screw it. Whatever! Raise the scores if you must" she gave up, knowing that asking and arguing is merely pointless.

Therefore, Ruka and Yuu raised their scoreboards, respectively showing off a perfect 10 while Hotaru remained quiet.

"Imai-san?"

Hotaru wrote two numbers in the scoreboard, making Mikan feel the shudders in her spine. A while ago, she felt confident but now she feels quite nervous.

**-Drum rolls-**

Hotaru raised her scoreboard, smiling. Ruka, Yuu and Mikan were dumbfounded by what they are seeing right now while Natsume showed off his arrogant smirk.

She just gave him a butt-kicking score of 20. Who wouldn't be surprised by that?

"This means Natsume-san won the contest" Yuu blurted, packing up his books.

"W-w-wait! This is completely insane. The score is beyond the limit." Mikan complained, eyeing her best friend carefully

"You never made any rules or criteria, Mikan" She responded, picking up her bag, ready to leave the glasshouse.

"She's right, number two. You shouldn't argue with a judge, knowing that any rebuttal is futile." He concurred, "And as agreed, you'll do anything I ask you to do"

"You never fail to make me furious, Hyuuga" She said in a sarcastic tone. True, the Hyuuga always annoyed the hell of her but for a short moment of time, she forgot about her problems.

Picking up his bag and getting ready to leave, "Hn. Take care of my brother during weekends for one month," he said, walking off the glass house.

Ruka heaved a sigh 'He loves making her chase after him'. It was always like this, whenever they start a contest Mikan would always lose but she never backs away from the consequences. He quickly bid the others goodbye and quickly strolled after his best friend.

Meanwhile, Yuu and Hotaru packed up their books and approached Mikan.

"Mikan-san, we'll be going now. Are you sure you don't want to join us in buying books?"

"Nope! I'm perfectly fine, thanks for asking though"

"Then we'll be leaving now, take care you idiot" Hotaru bid her goodbye followed by Yuu.

"I'll see you all tomorrow!" She exclaimed cheerfully as she eyed the two retreating figures in front of her. She stayed at the glasshouse for an hour, calling various hotels, canvassing for the price and finally booking a place.

**Meanwhile, at the Alice Gakuen school gate:**

**-** Swoosh-

Natsume and Ruka are only a step away from the limousine when a bullet caught their attention. It was Hotaru riding her motor duck invention while blowing off some steam from her air gun.

"Hyuuga. Pay up"

"What for?" Natsume retorted, glaring at the blackmailer. "I don't remember asking you a favor, Imai"

"The rights for your video costs 10 million--dollars. You do not want modeling companies and deranged fan girls waiting at your doorstep, right? " She smiled sweetly. This smile would only mean one thing--money.

It got him. He'll be living in complete hell if he were to let that video spread all over the media. "Fine, I'll wire the money to you later. Satisfied?" Money is never a problem to the Hyuuga family. Being topnotch international company gained them power and wealth.

She smirked proudly, "It is nice doing business with you, Hyuuga. I appreciate your patronage" she continued to annoy the hell out of Natsume.

'_This girl sure is annoying. Now I wonder how Ruka manages to smile after being blackmailed'. _ He went inside the limousine and imagined Mikan taking care of his brother. He inwardly chuckled _'This is going to be amusing'_

--

'_Now off to my business. I need to get my clothes and go to the hotel I booked' _ She thought, walking off from the glasshouse. Just like the usual days, she would walk from school to their house.

Upon arriving at her grandfather's house, she quickly went towards her room and did what her cousin asked. It took her an hour to put everything she needed in a stroller bag and a backpack. She didn't have many clothes since she doesn't want to bother her grandfather with it. Money is not a problem to her since she saved every penny that was given to her by her grandfather for allowance.

Fortunately, Luna's not around when Mikan arrived at the house. Mikan quickly took off and went towards the hotel. Since she walks from their house to her school, she knew a few buildings along the way. 'This is it. This is the cheapest yet decent-looking hotel that I could find.' She stood in front of the building, making firm decisions. 'Alright, I can do this. I just need to stay here for a few days and I'll find an apartment.' She entered the building, looking around the lounge 'Not bad, I can bear with this'. After paying up for her stay, she proceeded in her room.

The room she booked was quite simple. A bed, a nice bathroom and a comfortable sofa is all there is to it, yet, it didn't matter to her. She unpacked her things and her clothes, wondering on what's going to happen next. 'I hope Ji-chan is alright'. Then it hit her—the text message she received. She forgot about it due to the contest and the hotel. She immediately grabbed her phone and read the message again. _'He was confined at Lunarville hospital. He is doing well. Unfortunately, you can't visit him. Miss Luna didn't allow any visitors. As for now, I hope you are safe. Take care of yourself, Mikan-sama' _

The message is from an anonymous person yet she felt grateful. The only thing that problems her now is school. Her tuition fees are fully paid by her grandfather but miscellaneous fees isn't included. 'I guess I won't be able to attend the school trip. What excuse will I make? I'm sure sooner or later Hotaru-chan will find this out.'

--

A loud shrill of voice echoed the Sakura Mansion.

"NO! This can't be! They're alive? That's impossible. Brother, what's the meaning of this?"

"You expected too much from amateurs Luna-chan. Nevertheless, they don't know anything about her, am I correct? Wasn't separating her from them enough for your revenge, dear sister?

"It can never be enough. Death can only be paid by death itself," Luna said grimly. Her eyes were full of hatred and sorrow.

--

Mikan stifled a yawn 'It sure has been a long day. I hope tomorrow will bring me a good fortune' She slept peacefully at the white bed.

--

The Imai family is known for its innovative company. They've earned many powerful clients all over the world. They are also known for being good at handling different kinds of business. Hotaru Imai is known for her inventions that sold a million. At this hour of night, she will still be up--inventing. Alas! Her phone ringed a beautiful melody. She immediately stood from her chair and answered the phone.

"This is Hotaru Imai, speaking" She nonchalantly greeted.

"_Imai-san, Miss Sakura is staying at a hotel. I will forward you the address. Shall we continue the investigation or shall we call this a day?"_

"Call this a day, proceed with investigations tomorrow" She answered, flipping back her cell phone. 'I should probably call this a day too'

'_What's happening to you Mikan?' _ She quickly drifted into a peaceful slumber.

**-End of Chapter-**

**to be continued..**

Please don't hesitate to write a review. Flames? Whatever. Send them if you want to.

Hotaru: I will say this again. -points baka gun at the readers- you were given two functioning hands consisting of ten healthy fingers with fingernails, use it. Review. Help this helpless writer in pointing out her own mistakes.

Me: Uhh..Thanks? Anyway, I am looking for a beta-reader who's willing to lend her knowledge about grammar and stuff. So PM me if you're interested.

Mikan: Thank you for the reviews, Miss Rei was so touched by your reviews.

Hotaru: She looked like an idiot, grinning at the computer screen.

Me: I love all of my reviewers and readers. Please don't be shy to drop off some words. I pray for Keira-sensei's good health. Anyway, I've read chapter 97 of GA and it is so...touching. As much as I want to write some spoilers, I can't--I just can't.

Hotaru: Serves you right for killing your friends' happiness, spoiling the story. Tsk.tsk.tsk.


	6. Chapter 6:Façade

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Gakuen Alice and the plot of Special A.

**"You're my number two"**

**Chapter 6: **_Façade _

_Previously:_

"_Imai-san, Miss Sakura is staying at a hotel. I will forward to you the address. Shall we continue the investigation or shall we call this a day?"_

"Call this a day, proceed with investigations tomorrow" She answered, flipping back her cell phone. 'I should probably call this a day too'

'_What's happening to you Mikan?' _She quickly drifted into a peaceful slumber.

Now:

"Master Yome, it's already 6:55 a.m. Please wake up."

A brown haired teenager turned in his bed and stifled a yawn. "Already? Come on, five more minutes. I promise I'll --" He fell asleep, again.

The petite maid heaved a sigh for the umpteenth time _'I don't want to do this but it seems like this is my only choice'_,She grabbed the ends of the comforter underneath him and pulled it quickly.

He fell down from his bed. Luckily, his buttocks received the impact and he landed safely. "Ow! That method again? I thought you weren't a fan of violence." He stated, making the girl smile.

"Master, You're mother taught me that method and I find it quite effective. Why would I waste such useful technique? You know, there was this--"She was cut-off by her master

"Okay! Okay! I get it. I'm going to take a bath now. Can you dial Sakura residence on the phone and tell the maids to wake her up too?" He asked, grinning sheepishly while standing up.

"Of course, Kokoro Yome-sama" She responded. Upon hearing her response, he grabbed his towel and proceeded to the bathroom.

--

6:55 am

"Oh my goodness! My nails are all--ruined." A seaweed-haired girl gasped. Vanity is the most obvious trait evident in her. _'This is from that stupid galactic space whatever'. _She heaved a deep sigh _'I need to make an appointment at the parlor'_

"Mariephoella!" She raised her voice, calling someone. After a few seconds, three knocks disturbed her door.

A middle-aged woman came into the room "Do you need something Shouda-sama?" She asked her mistress politely.

"Call Sakura. Tell her to have her afternoon booked for me--" She instructed, looking at her polished fingernails "And call the topnotch nail polish company, ask for their latest nail polish to be delivered here pronto," She added, looking at herself at the mirror.

"Yes, Shouda-sama" Mariephoella left her mistress to do the tasks given, while her mistress continued inspecting herself at the mirror.

--

6:55 am

"Anna-chan, that galactic space trip sure was fun," A blue-haired girl said in a singsong manner. She was neatly dressed in her special class uniform, her hair left loose, elegantly cascading down her back.

The pink haired girl named Anna responded "Yes, indeed Nonoko-chan,"

Soft giggles echoed their room as they reminisced their so-called 'galactic space trip'.

Umenomiya-Osagawara's a.k.a UmOs became famous for their superb culinary and chemistry skills. They have their own elegant restaurant and food laboratories. They compete internationally and food critics never printed a negative comment about them.

"It would have been much more fun if Sakura joined us," Nonoko stated,with dreamy eyes.

"Uh-huh. You're right Nonoko-chan! She would've made us die from laughter," Anna agreed, giggling as she spoke.

--

6:55 am

Mikan was already dressed in a prim and proper uniform. She neatly tied her hair into a high ponytail, giving her the sporty look. She checked herself upon the mirror '_Hm...Cool' _She thought, content with her own reflection.

'_I must hurry to the glasshouse today. P.E is going to be my subject today'_ She thought, packing her school stuff into her backpack.

After a few minutes of self-preparation, she headed out for school _'This is all for Ji-chan!'_

--

6:56 am

A phone call disturbed the emotionless inventor in her deep slumber.

"_Imai-sama. Sakura already left the hotel, shall we follow her or shall we investigate the hotel?_" One of her agents spoke through the phone. For her, this could be quite annoying. Having the lack of sleep, investigating her own best friend, solving things on her own, things are just too bothersome.

"Investigate the hotel; get me a spare key to her room." Hotaru commanded, rubbing her eyes gently. Indeed, Hotaru Imai would stop at nothing to get information about someone.

The agent paused for a minute, thinking if her command was even possible. He was about to complain when he was cut off by his boss "I won't take a failure as a result. I want the key to be handed to me after lunch today,"

"Y-y-yes boss" He stammered, quite shocked. After his reflexive response, the phone line died.

'_Why do I even bother doing this?' _Hotaru thought.

--

6:57 am

Friday mornings usually means a grumpy Hyuuga. It's because his little brother would stop at nothing to annoy all their house maids. It gave him a headache. Hysterical house cleaners, panicking about nothing.

"Hyuuga-sama, Nogi-sama is already waiting for you outside," His loyal butler stated.

"Hn." As expected from a grumpy Hyuuga, a syllable is already enough. Natsume strolled down the stairs and left the mansion to his devilish little brother and his hysterical babysitters.

As he entered the limousine, he saw his best friend Ruka Nogi waiting for him. Ruka greeted him with a "good morning" and he nodded.

The blond haired teenager handed him a bag. "What's this?" Natsume asked, raising a brow on his best friend.

"Bagels. My mother made four bags of those. One for me, you, Imai and for Sakura" He stated, opening his own bag of bagel. "Mom really loves Sakura-san and Imai-san," he added, taking a bite at the delicacy.

"Hn."

'_I wonder what's going to happen to her today…' _Natsume thought, smirking inwardly at his own imagination.

--

7:05 am

'_This is great! I arrived here first. I just hope they won't find out anything about me.'_ She sighed, putting her bag down at the computer desk. Physical education is their subject for today, it's actually not mandatory to attend classes for the S-class students. As for Mikan, she's going to challenge her rival at this subject, again. Indeed, she tried so many times yet she failed but the spark of determination never disappeared.

She immediately changed into her P.E uniform and proceeded with the warm-up exercises. _'I need to beat that jerk.' _her thought, filled with youthful vigor and determination.

After five minutes of perspiration, the door was opened by two familiar figures. Two beautiful teenagers entered the house. Both are wearing same uniform for the S-class students. They must have been a pair of twins, if it weren't for their hair color.

Both young women dropped their expensive vinyl bags immediately and hugged the sweaty brunette. "Mikan-chan!! We missed you," they both simultaneously

Mikan was sandwiched by her two fellow classmates. "Can't--breathe" she whispered, barely able to say the words. The moment her classmates heard her, they quickly released her from their tight hug.

"Sorry!" they both cried at the same time

'_Seriously, they're like twins' _she thought. "Oh come on Nonoko and Anna, you didn't need to hug me, I'm all sweaty."

Their eyes glittered dreamily at the sight of Mikan "Mikan-chan looks so cool and dreamy even in a sweaty state," they chorused, making Mikan sweat drop

Mikan's POV

_Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasawara, ranked eighth and seventh respectively._

_They are both heir for UmOs, the wealthy culinary and Chemistry Company in Japan._

_Although they act and speak like a pair of twins, they're not. They're just half-sisters and they share the same father._

_I' first met them when I was five. They always argued before. It seemed like they hated each other's guts and kept on fighting._

_Clearly, a lot has changed._

Normal POV

A loud thud disturbed the threesome's idle chitchat.

"Curly,"

"Curly,"

"Permy,"

A green haired teen entered the room. "Say what?!" Sumire said annoyed, veins popping out from her head.

The threesome sweat dropped. "Good morning curly—"Anna greeted with a sweet smile.

"Curly--" Nonoko continued, holding Anna's hand as if making a signal.

"Permy," Mikan finished with a sarcastic smile. It was always like this. 'Curly, curly, Permy' is like their chant in making her blast with anger during sunny mornings. They enjoy it, teasing fellow classmates.

It didn't take a genius to know that the seaweed haired girl was pissed. Nonoko shot her sister with a –Do-you-know-what-I'm-thinking-look. Anna nodded in response holding her sister's hand firmly, controlling the burst of laughter.

5-- Her face turned red with anger

4-- A big vein popped out from her fist

3-- Anna pressed her sister's hand against her

2-- The threesome took a step backwards and--

…

Mikan's POV

_Sumire Shouda_

_14 years old_

_Daughter of the most famous beautician. Her parents are affiliated with celebrities and wealthy people in the society._

_She became one of my closest friends. Before, she would always fight with me for whatever reason._

_Ranked ninth_

Normal POV

1-- They ran, laughing their heads off at the sight of an annoyed Sumire Shouda.

"WHY YOU LITTLE RUNTS!" Sumire shrieked in annoyance, running after her classmates.

The four young ladies were busy running around the spacious glass house that they didn't notice someone coming in the glass house.

BAKA-BAKA-BAKA--BAKA

Indeed, the stoic blackmailer knocked out her four stupid classmates.

They winced at the pain inflicted. All four of them except Mikan didn't try to question the reason for the shooting.

"Hotaru, you big meanie. Why did you shoot us?" She complained, rubbing her sore head.

Hotaru paid her no mind; she sat at the plush leather sofa and opened her handy-dandy laptop.

After the violent commotion, four young men entered the room subsequently.

"--so that's it!" A brown haired teenager exclaimed, strolling towards the sofa

"Yes, it's as easy as that, Koko" Yuu replied, carrying his laptop case with caution.

"--Okaa-san's bagels are really good, right?"

"Hn,"

Koko immediately greeted everyone followed by Yuu and Ruka. While the girls jerked, their heads up and did the same.

"Yo Mikan!" Koko called her out; it called a certain raven-haired person's attention as well.

"Yo. What's up?"

Koko leaned towards Mikan and whispered, "I had Fara call your household, and she said you're not staying there." She gasped _'What the heck?'_

Knowing Kokoro Yome, appreciation should be given to him at that situation because he usually announces everything to the public. She was about to drag Koko outside to talk to him about what he'd discovered when someone disturbed them.

"Oi number two."

"Koko, as I was saying… we should talk outside" She ignored him. Natsume raised an eyebrow and smirked mischievously.

"A-ano Mikan, I think Natsume-san wants to talk to you"

She scoffed, ready to leave the house to talk to Koko when a strong pair of hands grabbed her waist from behind.

Mikan blushed a thousand shades of red and stiffened. "Still can't accept the fact that you're number two in everything? Number –"he whispered huskily. "P.E class starts at 8:30" Hotaru has cut him off, gazing at her new book.

An idea flashed at Mikan's mind. Everybody groaned, _'That-again'_. They knew her mind perfectly or maybe not. Mikan pushed him away from her and started emitting a dangerous aura

"P.E class will decide everything, Hyuuga-snot." She pointed at him with vigorous eyes and a tight smirk.

He shrugged, having that 'say-what-you-want-but-I-ain't-planning-to lose' look plastered at his arrogant features

"You never learn do you, second place?"

"It's a duel then! I'll see you later, you better be there!" she ran off, excited for the upcoming match. Their spectators just sighed, _'Nothing's going to change between them'_

--

_Gymnasium, a place where students conduct their P.E classes. The fresh smell of determination and sweat filled the room._

"--four, three, two, one." She breathed out, sweat trickled her porcelain skin. She finished her stretching exercises, ready for action against her rival.

The huge door of the gymnasium swung open, revealing the other S-class students wearing their sweatshirts, sweatpants and rubber shoes.

"Friday is tennis day." The twins groaned in disappointment, they hated it.

The stoic blackmailer placed her duffle bag down at the floor and grabbed her racquet. "Nogi, go and get me a bottle of Gatorade"

Ruka opened his own bag and snagged a blue bottle "Here, let's have a match Imai-san," he threw the bottle at her; which she caught effortlessly.

"Always ready for anything boy scout? What's the chase?"

He grinned at her, holding up his own tennis racquet

"If I win, you'll stop blackmailing me and ordering me around for a week," she raised him an eyebrow.

After a few seconds, she agreed to it with money signs glowing in her eyes. "And if I win, you'll be my financer for a week,"

He gasped at her consequence, the bet he made was quite risky but a man never backs out.

"Fine, we'll call it a deal."

'_Idiot, prepare to be bankrupt' _she smiled evilly, plotting the aftermath.

Meanwhile, Natsume and Mikan were having their own challenge. Both of them ready for battle.

"You're not forgetting about our previous agreement, right?" he asked, leveling down to tie his rubber shoes.

She sneered, "Of course not! I'm not a coward who backs away from those."

"Well then, let's start shall we, Wednesday" he simpered with delight, annoying his own unrequited love.

Her face flushed with embarrassment "You pervert!" she charged at him but she stopped mid-step.

"You shouldn't jump at men while wearing tennis skirt, second place"

"Argh—you pervert, you'll never change" she floundered, walking towards the court.

Thus, their match started while Yuu and the others lay back, minding their own business. They didn't want to break a sweat so they made their own sport. It was called "Dozing off".

--

_A woman lifted a chess piece then started pondering, "The medicine should take an effect right about--this hour" a grim female voice stated, she is playing chess with a man clad with black clothes_

"_Isn't that a bit mean, dear sister?"_

"_Ha-ha! I think not, dearest brother," she placed down the queen at the chessboard, targeting the king_

"_Check."_

--

The news spread out wildly, about S-class students having a tennis match. Fan boys and fan girls raced towards the gymnasium, holding their own cheering paraphernalia.

Therefore, from a simple duel in turned out to be a grandiose match, fan boys and fan girls kept quiet during the play but after each score they would scream:

"Go Natsume-sama!"

"Beat him Ohime!"

"Imai! Imai! Imai!"

"Kyaaaa! Ruka-sama! Play for us!"

At the fifth match, Mikan scored 40 while Natsume scored 15. It was supposed to be Mikan's breakpoint but sudden events happened.

Mikan's POV

'_This is it, my breakpoint. If I win this round then it will be in my league.'_

'_I'm this close to beating him, I can do this!'_

_Hyuuga made a lob shot. 'This is my chance'_

_I went forward, planning to jump and smash the ball when…_

_My body felt numb, I tried fighting it but the result was--_

_It got worse--my eyesight is blurring and my world is spinning_

'_What's happening?'_

Normal POV

And so, the unexpected happened. The next thing that happened was—Natsume became anxious running at her direction, "Mikan!" he shouted, adrenaline pumping through his body.

It was the last voice she heard, faint yet heart-warming. The spectators rose from their seats, gasping at what happened. Thanks to their loud voices saying "Ohime-sama fainted!", Hotaru and the others halted and went towards her, worry overflowing their systems.

"We'll continue this some other time, Nogi," she said, dropping her racquet on the floor while Ruka nodded in response.

Natsume held her body carefully, "Oi, Mikan! Wake up! Wake up!" those were his words.

The crowd gathered around them. Worrying, at the same time—wondering why she fainted.

There she lies, unconscious in his sturdy yet gentle arms.

'_Mikan!'_

_**-End of Chapter-**_

to be continued.

_**Author's Note/s:**_

_Hotaru: You made a tragic story without me?_

_Me: I can't kill you.:'(_

_Hotaru: Read this idiot's other fic. _

_Me: Thank you so much for supporting my story up until now. :)_

_Hotaru: Stupid, your chapter's boring and your title is lame._

_Me: Meanie._

_Youichi: -holds a cardboard saying:- "Read and Review"_


End file.
